A Dying Love
by MidnitStar
Summary: Len is back in an all new adventure to save Miku from her coma. With the help of a strange girl named Nina Sasaki and Oliver, he just might be able to wake up his lover from her mysterious coma. But they must hurry, before time runs out, Miku may not have much time left. (Sequel to Saving A Life)
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

_**?'s POV**_

I looked down at the White Lightning headquarters, staring through the window where I saw familiar faces. I even saw the female that allowed me to escape out of Rayla's laboratory. I have to thank them for killing that woman, but sadly I can't quite yet.

"Oliver, when do you think I can intervene and tell him we can help him?"

Oliver stared down at me and sighed. "We have to wait until he's alone, you know that. If others see you, they'll suspect something's up."

I groaned and flopped onto my back, looking up at the sky. "I hate being a replica of that girl. What was Rayla even thinking when she created me to hold the Raisri? Did she think that she could recreate Ryder's adopted daughter?"

"Why don't you go ask her? Oh wait, I almost forgot, Len shoved your creator off the roof."

I pouted. "Jeez Oliver, you don't have to be so mean about it."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Even though you're appearance is of a sixteen year old, you are still a child."

"Says you, besides, I'm still taller than you!" I stuck my tongue out at the thirteen year old.

Oliver glared at me and I immediately put my tongue back in my mouth. I knew that Oliver wasn't in the mood to play around with me. And it wasn't like I didn't understand him or anything. He was the one who took me in after my escape from Death Roses.

"He's alone Nina, are you ready?"

I flipped on my feet and playfully shoved Oliver. "I was born ready."

He rolled his eyes at my joke, since I was literally created to do this, to be around the two love birds. I can't help it, after all I was created from a dead friend of theirs DNA. I hugged Oliver, but before he could shove me off, I was already free falling to the balcony of Miku and Len's room. "Wish me luck." I grinned.

"Whatever." Oliver said, turning away from me.


	2. Nina and Oliver

~Chapter One~ Nina and Oliver

Len opened the door to Miku's room; there she lay, silently asleep. Of course she was, she was in a coma after all. He blamed himself for that. The blond set down the flowers next to her bed. "Hey Miku, it's me again. The flowers are from Akita and the rest of White Lightning, they said that you would like them." Len said smiling as he took his usual spot next to her.

"I hope you know how much I miss you. Everyone does, Rin won't even come out of her room anymore, not even Mikuo can coax her out." Len said, grabbing her hand. "I wish you would've let me take the bullet, all you did was give Rayla what she wanted."

He pressed her hand to his forehead, feeling tears coming on once again. "But it's not like you can answer me, you're in a coma thanks to my stupidity."

"Don't worry Lenny; Mi-Chan will be alright!" A voice encouraged, causing Len to look over his shoulder.

There stood a girl out on the balcony, who looked about sixteen years of age. She had shoulder length brown haired, pulled into side ponytail; she had one dark brown eye, one dark green one; pale skin as well, she wore a black belly shirt and black skirt, along with black knee high converse. "Who're you and how do you know me and Miku?"

"My name's Nina Sasaki," She placed and finger on her lips. "And how I know you and Miku is a secret."

"What do you want _Nina?_" Len asked.

In the blink of an eye, she was crouched down in front of Len, her hands propping her head up on her knees. "What the heck are you?"

"Let's just say I'm not your average girl." She smiled.

Len blinked, confused, but mentally shook his head. "How can I save Miku?"

Nina was an inch from his face, too close for a complete stranger. "You'll need my partner's and my help. You can't attempt to do this on your own like with you adventure against Rayla and the Death Roses."

"I'll do it." Len said, too quickly in fact. "As long as I can be with her again." Len glanced longingly at the sleeping Miku.

"Well, that's good. But, remember you can't tell Rin about our little quest, it'll be dangerous." Nina said, now by the balcony door.

"Will, you stop that? It's creeping the heck out of me."

"That's what I wanted, I love scaring everyone even Oliver. And when you're ready, I'll be outside." She opened the door, smiling sadly. ""Remember though, your love is slowly dying."

Len glared at Nina, but the strange chick was already gone. _And here I thought my battle against Death Roses was too weird._ Len thought to himself. The blond teen stood, carefully placing Miku's hand on the bed beside her once again. "Hey Miku, I'm off on another adventure with some strangers." He sighed and started for the door. "Here we go again."

"Hey Len, what's up? You're usually in there longer." Ethan said.

"Something came up, I need to go. Take care of her for me." Len said, ruffling Ethan, Jason, and Kimi's hair.

Len pushed the headquarters doors open, seeing to people leaning against the wall. "Nice to see ya again Lenny!" Nina smiled. "Meet my partner, Oliver." Nina gestured to the male beside her.

He had bandages covering one eye; his long blond hair covered most of it. He wore a blue t-shirt, black jacket, black jeans, and black converse, along with a small bird sitting atop his head. "What's up with the bird?"

Oliver appeared insulted and so did the bird. The bird flew down from his post and poked Len in the eye before perching back on Oliver's head. "Jeez, that's one of the worst punishments I've gotten for insulting someone. Even the old hag had more control." Len said, rubbing his left eye.

Nina wrapped her arms around Oliver, pouting. "You're so mean Oliver. You're not supposed to hurt Lenny; otherwise we can't save Mi-Chan!"

Oliver blushed and looked away from the girl. "Anyways, what did you two call me down for? I really don't enjoy that, whatever you want me to call it, trying to poke my freaking eye out. If that's all you wanted." Len bowed. "Then the show's over ladies and gentlemen."

"That's not what we came here to tell you about the Acriassi. A item that can only be retrieved by the wielder if the Raisri and the Hexteria." Oliver said.

"Yep, the Acriassi can retrieve lost memories; awaken those from mysterious comas that they should've awakened from a long time ago. We need you and you need us to get it." Nina smiled.

"What do you mean? Rayla's dead, she was the wielder of the Raisri, the original, Myna was killed."

"Actually, Rayla passed the Raisri to me a day or so before you shoved her off the building."

Len shook his head with disbelief. "Why are you telling me this? The Raisri and the Hexteria are supposed to destroy each other."

"Because we want to help." Oliver said, rolling his eyes as if it should be obvious.

"Why?"

"'Cause we're AWESOME like that." Nina shouted, pumping her fists in the air.

Oliver hid his face in his hands. "Don't ever do that again."

Nina sighed and composed herself, grumbling, "It's true though."

"Whatever, anyways, do you guys know why Miku hasn't woken up yet?"

"No," Oliver said, shaking his head. "But we plan on finding out though."

"This better not be a wild goose chase, 'cause I've already gone through enough as it is." Len said.

"It's not, we know it's there. It has to be, I just know it has to." Nina said.

"Fine, let me think about it. I want to make the right decision before I screw up again and make thing ten times worse than now." Len said, heading back to the door.

"Think hard Len, we need you and you need us. Remember, but we won't pressure you into anything like what Rayla did."

"We won't, you can take all the time you need as long as it's not too much. Otherwise, Miku can die from being in that coma." Nina said.

"You think I don't know that?" Len asked, looking over his shoulder, but the two were gone. "Great, not only can she do it, but he can too."

He sighed and entered the building. "If I say yes, this'll be one heck of an adventure." Len said under his breath, making sure that no one else could hear him.


	3. The First Fragment

~Chapter Two~ The First Fragment

_**Nina's POV**_

I stared up at the ceiling, extending my hand up to it as if I could grab onto it. Of course, that was foolish thinking. Oliver had just left to go discuss what part of the world we should search for the parts of the Acriassi, since we just figured out that the dumb thing was spread across the globe to keep it safe.

My mind was going to fry if Oliver didn't return to the hotel room soon. He was the only person on this Earth that could keep me sane, it's not that I was created that way, it just happened. Without him around, time seems to go by so slow and makes me nuts.

I sat up, staring straight into the mirror. I was exactly the way that Rayla wanted me, except for my eyes and abilities. I could appear where ever I wanted, I could read thoughts, and my eyes weren't matching like she wanted. She expected me to be a normal girl, of course when you experiment with life, things don't go as planned.

Well, it was kind of too late to tell her that since she was dead, nothing, but a stain on the cement last I heard. The door opened and in walked Oliver and Len, both of them talking. "So how do you suggest we get in?" Oliver asked.

"We could always use Nina to sneak in, if anything goes wrong we can bust in and save her." Len said.

"No way! You're not using her like that! Especially not in that place." Oliver protested.

I slid off the bed and walked over to them. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Once of the pieces is in a club that is filled with the mafia. One in particular that practically live there to protect it, but every man is weak to a pretty girl." Len explained.

"Cool, I want to go! I want to wear a disguise and go under cover." I laughed, spinning around in a circle.

"Don't be so happy about that Nina. You'll have to go in alone, without us; we'll stick out too much." Oliver said, glaring at Len for putting stupid ideas in my head.

I pouted. "Then what do you think Oliver? If you can't go in, I'm not allowed, who will?"

Oliver stuttered and looked down at the floor.

We finally made it to the club, after Oliver finally agreed to let me go. Of course, I got the costume I wanted and I loved. It was a fishnet top with a black tank top, a black frilly skirt, and of course, my usual knee high black converse. My hair was died a black color so if anyone here knew me, they wouldn't recognize me.

"Wish me luck!" I smiled, giving them thumbs up.

Oliver face palmed himself, while Len waved me in. I took a deep breath and entered, but regretted it immediately, these men were terrible! I though this and I wasn't even human! I walked through the crowd though, trying to find out where the item I was looking for was. "Hey there sweetie, what can I help you with?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw a decent looking man before me. "Nothing, I'm just wandering. You know, I'm just weird like that." I said, smiling.

"Well, why don't I show you someplace where we can talk alone, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I do." I smiled, stomping on his foot and kicking him in the face, knocking him down. "K.O., winner is Nina Sasaki." I whispered a cheer.

I looked around and saw the backroom door. I slipped through and breathed a relieved sigh. "Are you okay Nina?" Len asked.

"Perfect." I said. _Even though I was almost attacked by some creep,_ I thought to myself.

I started down the hall, knowing that there must be some kind of room or something that would lead me to the piece I needed. I came to a dead end. Ticked off, I slumped against the wall, but fell onto my back as the once solid object disappeared. "An illusion? Nice touch." I said, rolling to my feet and going through the 'wall'.

I slid down the railing of the stairs and landed flat on my feet. "Nina is so amazing! How does she do it folks?!"

Heading to the safe down the hall I was cheering my name like a crowd would. "Nina! Nina! Nina!"

I crouched down next to the safe, guessing the combination. "1, 2, 3!" I shouted, surprisingly it actually worked. "They really need to think of a more complicating combination." I laughed.

Carefully, I cupped the fragment with my hands. I turned around, but ran into a wall like structure. "Ouchy!"

"I had a feeling someone would be dumb enough to try and steal it. I was always called ridiculous." Said a man, snatching the fragment from me. "Sorry, chick, but I need this for my own needs."

I looked up and it was the same man that I knocked out in the main room. "Give it back! I need it you creepy drunkard!" I glared.

"Nina! What's wrong what happened?" Oliver asked, sounding worried.

"I'm fine, I was just…" The man snatched the blue tooth out of my ear and dropped it on the floor, crushing it.

"Nina!" Oliver and Len screamed before the final stomp, taking it out.

"Now, let's have some fun shall we?" And with that they knocked me out.

I opened my eyes to a light knock on a door, my eyes flashed open. I saw the man the kidnapped me open the door. "Room service!" Two guys said in a sing song voice.

When they stepped in, I saw Len and Oliver, trying to play it off as overly happy twins. I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut though, instead of calling out to them. "All of you out." The man said, sending out his little minions out.

As soon as the door shut, Len grinned. "Serves up!" He said, slamming the metal plate into his head.

"How about a side dish?!" Oliver asked, kicking him in his man hood.

I flinched, that must've really hurt. "Let's go Nina, we have work to do." Len and Oliver said in unison.

Nodding, I grabbed the fragment from the nightstand and made my way to them. "Let's go, we have the first fragment."

"Time to get the others." Len said, smiling. Probably thinking about Miku.

"Come on Nina, before they come back." As if on cue, the guy's pals burst through the door.

"Let's go!" I said, making way for the window, jumping through, shattering the glass.

Len and Oliver followed after me, Oliver catching me before we hit the ground. "Time to go!" Len shouted, pointing up at the mafia upstairs, aiming their guns at us.

Oliver tossed me in his back and we ran back to the hotel, luckily thanks to my ability we lost the mafia freaks. I told them about everything that happened, adding a few parts here and there. "Did I ever tell you I'm not fond of chicks that gab more than Rin?" Len asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, making Oliver shake his head at my stupidity. Not that I cared, as long as I could save the friend of the one I was replicated from.


	4. Ambushed

~Chapter Three~ Ambushed

Len sighed, glancing at the clock. Should he call Rin? Would she even answer? He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Probably not, ever since the incident a few months ago, Rin had been avoiding him.

_The teen opened the door, sighing and brushing away his stray tears. Len looked up and saw Rin, her arms crossed over her chest, tears in her eyes. "Rin, what's wrong?" Len asked, putting a hand on her arm._

_ Rin smacked it away. "Don't touch me, you liar."_

_ Len flinched at the name. "I said I was sorry. I only did it to keep you safe."_

_ She glared at him, her eyes full of pain. "You could've trusted me, if you did, then Miku, she…"_

_ He stared at the floor, tears coming to his eyes once more. She was right; there would've been a better chance of keeping them both safe. "Rin, I…"_

_ "Don't talk to me. I can't trust you anymore." She said, tears running down her cheeks. "If I do, it'll only be nothing, but lies."_

_ Len reached for Rin, but she stepped back and ran up to her room. "Rin!" He called, following after her._

_ She slammed the door in his face. Len put his hand on the door. "Rin, let me in."_

_ "No!" She cried, he could s=tell that she was sobbing into her pillow._

_ "Please, let me in."_

_ "NO! GO AWAY LIAR!"_

_ Len turned his back on the door, leaning against, sliding to the floor. Rin was sobbing so loud, he could hear it through the door. "Rin, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I can't even put it in words. I didn't want to lie to you. If we could start things over, I would've told you so you weren't clueless and defenseless against all of it. You have a right to be mad at me._

_ "I didn't want you to get hurt. Maybe you're right not to trust me. I won't judge, you can even hate me if you want."_

_ "I don't hate you, just…I just…"_

_ "I get it." Len said, standing up. "You can spend all the time alone you need. I'll always be here if you need or want me."_

"Hello! Lenny!"

Len snapped back into the present, there was Nina, her face inches from his. She was hovering inches above him. Len shoved her off and sat up. "Jeez, what was that for?" Nina asked.

"What do you want?"

"Oliver said that he found the second fragment. The woman was willing to give it to us, said that he brother died a long time ago." Nina said.

"That's odd, why would someone want to give us something that is worth a lot?"

Nina shrugged, disappearing from his bed and by the door. "As if I know, why not you ask when we get there."

"When are we leaving?" Len asked.

"Well, Oliver said as soon as possible, no actually."

Len looked at the clock, it was only two o'clock in the morning. "Are you serious? What kind of guy sends us on a chase this early?" Len groaned, grabbing his shirt from the foot of the bed.

Nina rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like, "At least you guys _can_ sleep."

Len followed the strange girl anyways.

"What the heck were you thinking?! Making us get up this early?" Len asked, slamming a fist on the table.

"Stop yelling, you're drawing attention. And by the way…" Oliver opened his eyes. "Put your shirt on, the hotel girls are staring with interest."

Len glared, pulling on his shirt. "The reason I you up so early was because this woman doesn't have time to wait. She wants to get rid of this thing _now_, all it does is remind her of her dead brother. And she wants to forget immediately."

"Where the heck does this woman even live?"

"Do you really want to know? Or do want me to tweak the truth a bit."

Len glared at the other blond. "She lives in Alaska, which at this time of the year is very cold."

"Oh great! Thaw me out when we get back." Len said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"To go get ready. Why would I go to Alaska wearing this?" Len asked, starting to walk away.

Nina huddled up next to Oliver, her teeth chattering. "Oliver! Where the heck is this lady?!" She shouted.

"Around here somewhere." Oliver said.

Len wrapped his arms around himself, shaking. "Are you crazy Oliver?"

"There it is, down there." He said, pointing downhill.

"Race ya Len!" Nina challenged.

"Game on chick!" Len shouted, accepting it.

The two of the jumped down, sliding down the hill as if snowboarding. "You guys are insane!" Oliver called after them, even though he was doing the same thing.

"Says the one that's following after us in the same style!" Len shouted over his shoulder.

Nina laughed as she jumped in the air, spinning in mid-air, as if she were ice skating. Len gave her a high five. Len jumped over a lump, flipping in the air. Nina laughed again, but her laughter was cut short, when Len landed. "Len!"

"Ah shoot!" He shouted, crashing into a young woman.

Oliver and Nina caught up, coming to a stop next to the two. "Sorry." Len said, helping the woman up.

"It's alright." She said, and then looked at Oliver. "Are you the one that called?"

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Kristiana." Oliver said, shaking her hand. "These are my companions, Len Kagamine and Nina Sasaki."

"Sorry about that." Len said.

"No really, it's fine. Come on in, it's pretty cold around here. Everyone stays indoors, unless they have to go out."

Nina sneezed in agreement, her teeth chattering once again. Once inside, Nina and Len fought each other making their way to the fireplace, wanting to take the warmth for themselves. "Here, some hot coco." The woman said, handing it over to Len and Nina when they sat down.

"I'm sorry about them, but we're here for the fragment. We really need it, well those two over there do." He gestured to the two teens on the floor, huddled up next to the fire.

"Really? They seem so young to need it though."

"A lot has happened in this short year. Their friend has fallen into a mysterious coma. She is very dear to them, they'd go to the ends of the Earth to save her." Oliver said, staring at the two that were laughing at their experience on the hill.

"They seem fine. Do they really believe she won't wake up without it?" Kristiana asked.

"No, they know that she won't wake up. It's as if something is keeping her asleep and slowly dragging her life down with it. We, they really need it."

"Oliver! How can you stand over there with those wet clothes? Aren't you cold?" Nina asked, lying on her back, eyes looking heavy.

Oliver's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Can we have the fragment?"

"Go ahead, it's in my room. I keep it there for safety."

Oliver peeled off his coat and went for the room, looking around. "Where is it?"

"You're getting warmer."

"What the heck do you…" Oliver looked at the woman and his eyes widened with fear.

"Nina! Len!"

"Don't worry, that hot coco knocked them out perfectly. Just as planned." She said, smirking at him.

Oliver flinched, his stomach tightening. "I thought you had no need for the fragment. Your brother died!"

"He did, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a use for my part of the crystal, no way!" She laughed. "So I can't let a bunch of kids get in my way!"

Oliver stepped away from her, but she grabbed a shovel and swung. Everything went black.


	5. Find and Keep

~Chapter Four~ Find and Keep

_**Nina's POV**_

I felt cold, my whole body shaking as it refused to warm. My mind called out to Oliver, but he wasn't there. Where was he? Why wasn't he holding me and desperately trying to keep me warm? Where was the sun when I needed it?

I shivered again. Was I dead or dying? What even happened to me? I remember Kristiana gave Len and I hot chocolate, I started feeling weird and tired like I do when I'm drugged. But before I could warn Oliver or Len, I was passed out on the floor.

My eyes lazily opened, but I stared into endless darkness. I felt scared, I feeling I never felt before, ever. I snapped my eyes shut, throwing my hands over my ears, trying to block out the fear. "Oliver, help me. I'm scared, I'm so scared." I cried.

Light brightened up against my eyes, I slightly opened an eye, seeing myself in a room, ice on the walls. I realized that I was in the same position, hands over my ears, curled up in ball, tears in my now opened eyes. Slowly, I sat up, wrapping my arms around myself. "Oliver? Len?" I asked, my eyes searching the room.

But I was all alone, Len and Oliver were gone, and I was cold. I slid against the wall, up to my feet. I saw the door and jogged over to it, grabbing the handle with my left hand, pulling. It wasn't budging. I grabbed with both hands, pulling. "Oliver! Len! Help me!" I cried, banging on the door, my breath coming out in white puffs of air.

I turned away from the door. Then, I remembered my powers. I closed my eyes, thinking of the place where I wanted to go, visualizing Oliver and Len. When I opened them, I was still in the cold, icy room. I looked around and saw that this was a _special _room, meant to block my abilities.

Kristiana did this, that darned woman learned my teleportation ability and made sure that I wouldn't be able to transport to my companions. "I see you've found out about my little room. However, that's not why I'm talking to you. You see, I'm playing a little game." Kristiana said, except in my head.

"How are you doing this? Why are you doing this?"

"Listen up _Nina_, the game is Find and Keep. If Oliver and Len can find you before you freeze to death, then they get a living Nina and my fragment of the Acriassi. However, if you die before they can find you, they have to bury you and I get to keep my fragment." She said.

"Kristiana! I swear that if you don't stop this ridiculous game, I will find you and…"

Kristiana laughed in my head. "Do what? With you trapped in there, unable to make contact, unable to leave, what can you do, but sit and wait, possibly die?"

I dropped to the floor. "Good, you're afraid, that makes me happy. Now sit tight and enjoy the little game."

With that she left my head. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep the heat in my sweater and the rest of my body. How long would I last before I'd freeze? I knew I wasn't human or normal, but I could still die all the same as a human.

I stood, walking over to a corner and huddling up, wishing that I had my coat with me, that I hadn't taken it off like a fool in Kristiana's living room. My body was cold, but yet it still held some warmth in it.

"Warm, warm, warm, please stay warm." I sang threw chattering teeth.

Luckily, my little charm worked and it brought all the warmth back to my body. "By the way Nina, you can only use your magic for warmth twice, summon a coat or even heat, but only twice." Kristiana added.

I summoned Oliver's coat, that didn't have any warmth, which meant that he hadn't been wearing it for quite some time. I wrapped it around me, knowing that his coat was the warmest out of mine and Len's. "Hurry guys, I'm going to freeze. I can't use any more magic." I breathed, watching as the white clouds appeared with each word.

Quickly, I slid my arms through the sleeves and zipped up the coat, shoving my hands into the pockets, realizing his gloves were in there as well. It was like Oliver knew that I'd summon his coat and decided to add things with it. My earmuffs, his gloves, his scarf. I put all of them on, feeling the warmest I have ever been.

"Thank you Oliver. Thank you so much." I whispered.

It was silent after that, no Kristiana, no more talking, no more worries. I closed my eyes, knowing that Oliver and Len would find me, they had to. I fell asleep, dreaming that the two blonds were here with me.

When I opened my eyes from my slumber, I felt colder than before. The temperature had dropped by at least thirty degrees below zero. Shakily I stood up, stumbling over to the door. I banged on it desperately. Tears were in my eyes, but they froze once they slid down my cheeks. "O-Oliver! L-Len! Please, help!" I cried, my words hardly coming out.

I felt helpless, scared, and freezing. My breath was hardly coming out, my body was hardly moving. "Oliver! Please." I sobbed, sliding to the floor when my legs gave out beneath me.

Krisitana didn't say a thing, nothing. I cried even though it sounded like I was screaming in pain. "Oliver!" I kept crying repeatedly.

I heard footsteps, then something slamming against the door. Finally, it burst open, a surge of warm air rushing to meet me. "Nina, what has she done to you!"

Oliver, it was him. "When I find that old lady, I'll kill her." A voice that sounded like Len said.

I blinked, clearing my eyes of frozen tears, seeing Oliver holding me bridal style. With all my strength I wrapped my arms around his neckm crying into his chest. "I was so scared! I thought I was going to die Oliver, I hoped you'd save me!"

He rested his chin on my head, rocking me in his arms. "I'm here Nina, don't cry. You're safe, I swear."

"Should've heard him swear when we were trying to break open this door." Len said, jumping on the frozen door that was on the floor.

That made me giggle, made me feel better. "I believed in you guys. I knew you'd come, I knew you would, just not when." I said, pulling myself closer to Oliver.

Hands clapping interrupted our session; we all looked at the door, to see Kristiana. Len pulled out a gun, aiming at her head. "Easy now." She said. "I'm keeping my promise. A loss is a loss."

She tossed the fragment to Len, he caught it. "Just so you know, Nina wasn't going to die, I made the game too easy for you kids."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Simple, after I started the game, I realized my brother wouldn't want me to kill some kid. So I made her scared, more desperate to live, to draw attention to you two." Kristiana said.

"You did the right thing." Len said. "Not with all of the Find and Keep garbage, but keeping Nina alive. You're brother would've been proud."

Kristiana blushed and stepped out of the way. "Go, save your friend. I was selfish to think that I could keep the only memory of him, my brother. He would've wanted me to help you three, give it to you even if it meant his death."

As we passed by, I patted Kristiana on her head. "Maybe would should play this again." I said, making them all look at me as if I were suicidal. "Except without the whole death deal. I love a good game of hid and seek."

Kristiana shook her head. "You really are a kid, especially if you have all of that in you." She looked at Oliver. "Make sure she survives, she's a keeper."

Oliver's face turned red and nodded. That made me smile. We went off, leaving Kristiana and her death game, Find and Keep.


	6. Together in Dreams

~Chapter Five~ Together in Dreams

_Len looked down below from the balcony, watching all of the passing cars, lighting up the streets. "Len, don't stand too close to the edge before you fall."_

_ The blond turned around, seeing his lover, Miku. "Miku!" He shouted, wrapping her in a hug. "I'm so sorry about what I did to you."_

_ "It wasn't your fault, I was the one that jumped in front of you, I chose to die." Miku said._

_ "I won't let you die Miku, I'm going to save you, I will, I swear it on my life." Len said, pulling Mku closer._

_ "Thank you Len, thank you so much." She cried, into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you; I don't want to see you sad, ever. I'm always here for you Len, remember that." _

_ "I will, Miku. I'm going to save you too, it'll make everyone happy, I know it will." Len said._

_ Miku pulled away, smiling up at him with tear filled eyes. "I wish I could stay with you in your dream forever."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "This girl, Nina entered my mind while I'm still out in the coma. She told me that I could see you again, but only in your mind. I agreed and here we are. She used some kind of ability to allow me to see you Len." Miku smiled._

_ "It's really you?" Len whispered, placing a hand on her cheek, which she covered with her own._

_ "It is. And it's really you, my Lenny, my boyfriend, my hero." She smiled._

_ Len shook his head. "I'm no hero, I couldn't save you from Rayla, she got away with it even though she died in the end." _

_ Miku pulled Len over to the bed, sitting down side by side. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Len, it wasn't your fault, I keep telling you that. I was the one that made the choice to save you."_

_ Len leaned forward, putting his face in his hands. "I would've taken the bullet Miku, it would've been better." _

_ The teal haired girl shook her head. "No, because then I'd be in your place, no matter what one of would've ended up in a coma and another embarking on a journey to save the other."_

_ Len sat back, looking down at her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I don' want to ever wake up Miku, I want us both to stay here forever."_

_ "You can't Len, you have to find the other fragments. They're working, the ones you left with me, I wasn't even able to sense anyone near me, now I can. I knew when you came back to check on me, when Rin and Mikuo came, and the others. I was even able to answer Nina's calls out to me." Miku said. "Then, you can come back to me. We can see each other in reality."_

_ "But it'll be heartbreak all over."_

_ Miku sighed, pushing him down onto the bed, laying her head on his chest. "I know why I'm in a coma Len."_

_ "What?! "_

_ "It's because of Rayla."_

_ "I know that, I'm not dumb Miku." _

_ She laughed, her laughter sounding sweet and delightful. "No, I mean that Rin wasn't the only one with a virus."_

_ "How?"_

_ "You see, Rayla planted a virus in all three of us. If she died, so would Rin. But if Rin died, Rayla would live."_

_ "I know that." Len said._

_ "However, if the virus is removed from Rin, then it activates the one in me. But when Rayla intended to shoot you and I jumped in the way, she screwed up the virus's job. Instead of killing me, it made me go into a coma, one that will kill me slowly unless you can gather the fragments of the Acriassi and bring them to me."_

_ Len nodded, kissing the top of Miku's head."I get it, I'll save you. I won't ever let you slip away, to die."_

_ Miku smiled, tears streaming down her face, soaking into Len's shirt. "I want to tell you something Len."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too."_

_ "Yeah, but I love you more. I took the bullet."_

_ "And I went against Rayla, kicked her off a building, most recently got drugged, smashed some guys head with a metal platter, got chased by the mafia, saved Nina's butt from dying, and to top it all off, I'm doing all of it to save __**you**__." Len said._

_ "I don't know, it seems like we're tied for now." Miku said, a smile on her face._

_ "I guess so, but remember my adventures not over."_

_ Miku laughed. "If we ever have a kid, I hope that he or she doesn't turn out anything like us, fools in love that would do anything to protect each other, even if it meant death."_

_ Len laid his chin on her head. "We're not fools in love; it's just true love Miku."_

_ "I think you're right Len, it's true love."_

_ Len squeezed her close. "I'm going to have to be going soon and so are you." Miku said._

_ "Can I at least get a kiss? I think I deserve one after all this time." Len said._

_ Miku tilted her face up, her lips meeting Len's. He pulled her closer to his face, to him. He lingered for a moment, before pulling away. "I love you."_

_ "The feeling mutual, Lenny." Miku smiled._

_ "Promise me something though Miku."_

_ "What is it?" Miku asked._

_ "When I save you," He said, smiling kindly at her. "Smile for me, just like this. I love it when you smile, you look better that way." _

_ "You said that when we first became friends too." Miku said, tapping him on the nose with her finger._

_ "So, do you promise me?"_

_ "Of course I do, I'll do anything for my little Lenny, 'cause you're mine." Miku said, laying back down in his chest._

_ "I want to stay like this until I awake, until we have to part." Len said._

_ "I'm always with you, I'm never leaving your side."_

_ Len kissed her head once more. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Lenny." She said, closing her eyes, disappearing._

_ Len curled up into a ball, crying like a baby, just like he did when he first lost her."Len! Wakey, wakey!"_

The blond opened his eyes, looking up from his knees, seeing Nina. He uncurled himself and gave her a dork-stamp . "Thanks kid, thanks so much."

"You're welcome Lenny. Besides, I couldn't help it, Miku was crying for you in her thoughts, I just answered."

"How do you do that?"

"I'm not…"

"Your average girl." Len finished, Nina tapping him on the nose.

"Now you're getting it."


	7. Not An Illusion

~Chapter Six~ Not An Illusion

_**Nina's POV**_

I smiled at Len's eye rolling as I played _The Zombie Song by Stephanie Mabey._ Oliver wasn't paying any attention; he was sleeping in the passenger seat next to Len up in the front. I looked out the window, singing along.

Len just sighed and kept his eyes on the road. After the song ended, I leaned forward in my seat. "Hey Len, where are we going anyways? You never told us where this fragment is at." I said, looking at the teen trying to focus.

"We have to go to the abandoned Death Roses' headquarters. I heard about it while I was in the lobby of the hotel." He said, glancing over at me.

I sat back in my seat, filling with fear, I really did not want to go back to that place, ever again. That was where she created me, where I was trapped, where she died, and where I was living out a tortured life as a creation.

"Can I wait in here for you guys to come back I really don't want to go in there." I said.

Len looked at me through the mirror. "Don't worry, Rayla and the others are gone. All of them have fled or been captured."

"That's not the issue. It's something else bothering me. Forget it, I'll go in, not without Oliver." I said, crossing my arms underneath my chest.

He heaved a great sigh and turned the corner, pulling up to the side of the horror house a.k.a. Death Roses' headquarters. "C'mon, let's go." Len said, nudging Oliver awake.

I stepped out of the car, taking in the horror. This is where I escaped, then met Oliver, and was treated like an actual human girl. Now, I was going back to find the fragment needed to save Miku. _You can do it! I know you can, after all, you are made from her DNA._ Miku said in my head. I staggered backwards, Oliver placing his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay Nina; she's not here to hurt you anymore. She's gone." He whispered in my ear.

I just nodded, unable to say a word. Maybe she couldn't hurt me anymore, but her memory did. "Ready?" Len asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Oliver said, taking my hand and leading me up to the double doors.

I watched ad Len and Oliver shoved them open, dust falling from the doorway. Quickly and quietly I walked in, feeling myself shiver with fear. "We'll have to split up, it'll be quicker to find it." Len said.

"NO!" I shouted, causing Len and Oliver to look at me.

"It'll be fine Nina. If you think you're in trouble, you can always come to me or Len. Okay?" Oliver asked, looking me in the eyes.

"O-okay, I'll go this way." I pointed at the stairs.

Len raised an eyebrow, but nodded, going the opposite way. Oliver going straight ahead to the stairs that led downstairs. I kept walking, not bothering to look back and looked down at my feet. Every step I took echoed throughout the dead halls.

I sighed, finally looking up, only to stumble backwards and grabbed the railing for support. There stood a see through Rayla, her arms crossed and glaring down at me. "What're you doing here you traitor? You failed experiment?"

My heart stopped, was this real? Was this her ghost? Or my imagination? Either way, I couldn't speak; I was filled with absolute terror. "Hm, Nina? Or should I say clone of Myna Sasaki?" Rayla smirked, knowing that she struck a nerve.

"Shut up!" I shouted, running past her up the flight of stairs, tears in my eyes.

_Nina! Stop! Don't cry, she's only your imagination!_ Miku assured me in my thoughts.

I wasn't listening though, I was too scared to think. I burst through the door, into the room where Len and the others faced off Ethan and Jason. I closed the door behind me, looking for the exit. "Are you scared Myna? Good! You should be!"

I found the exit and made a break for it, going further up the building. "Myna! You can't hide from me!" Rayla taunted.

Automatically, I threw my hands up to my ears, covering them. I slammed open the door to where Akita and Christi faced off Linna to the death. "Myna! Stop running, I'm not your father Ryder to play tag with you!"

"Shut up and go away!" I shouted, running to the roof, tears streaming down my face.

I slammed my body against the door at least several times, trying to get away from Rayla. When it finally opened, I fell, sprawling out on the ground. I crawled away from her, telling her repeatedly to go away. Rayla grabbed my ankle,dragging me back to her. "Stop! Stop it! I don't want to go back!" I cried, sounding so pathetically human. "Oliver! Oliver save me!" I kicked at Rayla's hand.

She didn't relent, just kept pulling me over to the ledge of the building. "No! Stop!" I shouted.

Rayla was laughing manically, looking crazed. Then, I saw her face. It was covered in her blood, her head cracked open, not to mention her clothing was torn and her body was scraped and bruised. "Now you can join me in the afterlife Myna! I shouldn't have ever given you life."

I shook my head, trying to grab onto anything and everything that I could get my hands on, nothing. "Oliver! Oliver! Len! Help me! Make her stop!" I cried, watching as the crazed Rayla pulled me closer to the edge.

I kicked her hand away, jumping to my feet and running for the exit, but she was already standing in my way. I backed up, but she grabbed my wrist, swinging me around and releasing me and I tumbled down the stairs. I cried out in pain. "You wanted an exit, well I gave you one."

Rayla grabbed my hair, pulling my head off the floor, slamming it back into the floor. "You know what?" She asked. "You're whole life is nothing, but an illusion all of it. Even the little Oliver that you like so much."

I screamed, my powers exploding, knocking her off of me. "N-Nina?" Oliver asked when he saw me on the floor in front of him.

My voice didn't work, so I just cried, like the baby I was. "What happened to you?" He asked, helping me up.

I repeated Rayla's words, telling him all of it, every last bit that he didn't know. Oliver picked me up in a princess hold. "Is this an illusion?" He press his lips to mine, even though I had blood on them.

It wasn't an illusion. It was real, this was real, Oliver was real and mine. I pulled away, tears in my eyes. I started into another series of sobs, crying into his shoulder. Oliver took me out to the car, we sat in the back together, waiting for Len to find the fragment and return.

Then I remembered something, even though Miku heard what Rayla said, she never called me her dead friend, Myna, but by the name Oliver gave me, Nina. I closed my eyes, it wasn't an illusion, none of it was. If it was, then why the heck did my arm break, did I crack my head open falling down stairs, and feel pain? If it was an illusion I would feel like a million bucks, not like a person that had the ultimate beat down of the century.


	8. Kagamine Twins

~Chapter Seven~ Kagamine Twins

"What do you mean I have to stay in the hospital?!" Nina asked, grabbing Len's shirt collar with her good arm.

"The doctor said that it's at least for a day, just to make sure you're alright Nina, jeez." Len said, trying to pull away from her. "Besides, if you need anything, some friends of mine are going to be here. You're not an average girl, you can bring them here."

Nina released the blond, plopping back on her bed, glaring up at the ceiling. "I hate this; I'm going to heal faster than any other normal person. I don't need to be here. I want to help save Miku." Nina said, looking away to hide her tears.

"You'll be helping her, don't worry. Besides, she's always with you, since you can hear her." Len said.

Nina wiped her eyes and nodded. "Fine, I'll stay here." Nina grinned. "But if any doctor comes in here with tubes and needles, I'm not going down without a fight."

"I know you won't. Now stay here while Oliver and I go for the third to last fragment, okay?"

She nodded, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Len sighed and left the hospital room, heading down the hall to Miku's room. He sat down right next to her bed, placing the third fragment next to the others. "I hope that helps, we worked hard for that one, especially since Nina's in the hospital.

"Guess what though, Miku? I found out something about Nina, or Myna whatever you want to call her, she was created by Rayla, but didn't turn out like the original Myna. Nina had her own personality and looks, not to mention she has powers, abilities that Myna didn't, totally opposites.

"Rayla called her a failed experiment and tossed her in an off limits room. Your group found her and well, she escaped. Apparently from what she said, was that she was hiding, screaming in her thoughts that she didn't want to go back. Oliver found her, asking if she were the one that was calling out to him. Nina was confused by what he meant.

"He named her Nina, said it was a whole lot pretty than Myna or no name." Len said, and then smiled. "Of course, after you met her for the first time, you probably already knew all of that."

_I did, I knew that Nina was Myna, but I knew the difference between the two and called her by her given name. _Miku said.

"What?" Len stood uo, looking down at the sleeping girl on the bed. "How did you…"

_The fragment and the help of Nina, she allowed me to talk to you, but you might want to talk to me in your head, otherwise everyone will think you're going crazy Len._ Miku laughed sweetly. Len sighed, why did things always keep getting weirder and weirder?

_I need to be going, Oliver is waiting for me. We only have three more fragments to find and then we'll be able to wake you up._ Len said in his thoughts.

_Okay, remember, I'm always with you._

_ How could I forget my love?_ Len said, which would've made Miku blush if she were awake. Len headed for the door, but when he opened it, there was familiar face, framed with long blond hair. "Hey Len, I came to see you and Miku."

"I can see that." He said, looking at the white roses in her arms.

"I'm so sorry about before Len, I didn't mean to hurt you." Rin said, looking down at the floor.

Len pulled her in the room and shut the door. "It's alright Rin, I wasn't really hurt by it." Len said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

But the twin was not fooled; she could see the pain behind his blue eyes. Rin placed the flowers on the foot of the bed and wrapped him in a hug. Len's eyes widened with shock. "R-Rin?"

"I know you're hurt, and it's my fault! I'm such an idiot!"

Len wrapped his arms around her. "No you're not, I really should've told you. I just didn't I had a feeling that if I did, then you'd be in even more danger."

"It would be better than going in blind. Even so, I had no right to hurt you! I do trust you!" Rin cried, burying her face into his shirt.

"It's okay Rin. I mean it."

"No, you don't get it. This whole time I've been in my room thinking, I realized that I was stupid not to trust you. No matter what happened, even if you told me, I'd still trust my life in your hands, that I'd know you'd never let me die." She cried, then looked over at the sleeping Miku. " I just wish that my friend didn't have to sacrifice herself to save us."

Len sighed in agreement. "I know, I keep telling myself that all the time. But don't worry, I know she'll wake up, I just have a gut feeling that she's getting better."

Rin pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Good luck on your journey Len, save her for me. I really want to talk to her again."

"Wait, how did you?"

"I've been coming here for quite some time with Mikuo. We wondered where you were since you're always here. Mikuo figured that you'd be looking for a way to wake up Miku, so we researched some ways. We found out about the Acriassi, then I knew what you were doing. I learned about all of the challenges and decided to stay home, like you'd want me too." Rin said.

Len smiled. "Now you're trying to be the good stay at home sister? Isn't it kind of too late for that?"

Rin returned his smile. "I don't know, is it?"

They laughed together, the first laugh they had with each other since Miku was in coma and Rayla was killed. "You know what? I don't think it is."

Rin smiled, picking the white roses up and placing them in a glass vase, with water. "You have a job to do."

"I can stay here Rin, if that's…"

She shook her head. "You get too work on saving her; I'll take care of her in your place." Rin turned to face him, a smile on her face. "Don't forget that you're not the only one that cares for her."

Len nodded, going to the door. "Thank you Rin, I think I'd be able to find all of the fragments in an hour now."

"Good luck, we'll be waiting." Rin said.

Len smiled and opened the door, entering the hall. That was all he needed, to know that people were expecting him to come back with a victory. Especially Rin and Miku.


	9. Running Out Of Time

~Chapter Eight~ Running Out Of Time

Len leaned against the window, feeling the coolness of the glass, the morning spring weather making today seem gloomy. Today Oliver and Nina decided to well, take a break from the search, just for today and go back tomorrow.

But Len, insisted that they keep pressing on, to find the last two fragments, to wake Miku up from her sleep. "I'm back, Len." Rin said, closing the door behind her.

The blond looked up, smiling at his twin. "How's she doing?" Rin asked, looking over at Miku.

"Fine, no problems so far. I think that we'll make it, that Miku will wake up." Len said, also looking at the teal haired girl.

Rin sighed, walking over to Miku, brushing her bangs from her face. She grabbed the vase of flowers and moved to the sink, dumping the current water for cleaner water. "So, how come you're not out looking for the last two fragments?"

"Well, I've been searching for a long time. I decided to take a break and chill out with you guys." He lied.

"Cool, remember, if there's anything I can do, please tell me." She said, placing the vase back beside the Acriassi fragments.

Len looked back out the window. "Hey Rin, do you really believe that the Acriassi will save her? I mean, it's kind of hard to believe that I'm having a problem and suddenly a crystal comes along and people claim that it can help save those with los memories and stuff like that."

Rin sat down beside Miku. "I guess I can see what you mean. One day you know nothing of this Acriassi, the next you're on a hunt for it to save Miku. It does seem as if it won't work, like nothing but a fairy tale, a myth of its power."

"Of course, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe the Acriassi does have the ability to save her. Either way, I'm going to look for it."

"Right," Rin agreed. "Because if you stop now and it can save her, then Miku won't wake up. And if you keep going and it doesn't save her, you'll hate the fact you went on a wild goose chase, but in the end you know you tried, really hard."

Len nodded. "And if this thing doesn't save her, I'm going to go crazy. I don't know how much longer I can live without her."

Usually, Miku would say something in his mind, but this time it was silent. Len didn't take notice of it, maybe she was listening. "I think she'll wake up. I just have this gut feeling that it'll all work out. I _know_ we'll all get to see her again."

Len looked at Rin and smiled. "How is it that you're always making me feel better?"

"Because I'm your sister, it's my job."

"I guess I need to do a better job of making you feel better to pay you back don't I?"

"Yep." She smiled. "You owe me big time Mister Kagamine."

The teen shook his head and laughed. "You take cash?"

"Nope, only hugs."

Len stood and walked over to his twin, wrapping her in a hug. "Payment received." She said as Len pulled back.

"Hey Rin, I was wondering. How is everyone else doing? I've been so busy I haven't had any time."

"Well… You see they're all waiting for you to save her. Mikuo kind of blabbed about the Acriassi. Some, like Akita, Ayden, Christi, Kimi, Jason, Ethan, Ryder, and all of the others went out everywhere to search. They all said 'Len can't do this alone like last time, this time we'll back him up'."

Len shook his head. "You're kidding me right? Who's going to watch over well, you know their prisoner, Luna?"

"Well, Ayden decided to drag Luna along, even though they argue a lot. Ryder doesn't seem to have problem with it, the more people that help the better. I think Ayden likes Luna though, don't you?"

Len thought about it, there definitely seemed more to Ayden and Luna, they seemed to have a history. Maybe they did have some kind of relationship. "I don't know, I guess?"

Rin giggled. "That was more of a question than an answer Len."

"Hey now, I don't go and get myself tangled up in other people's relationships unless I absolutely have to." Len said.

She smiled. "Well, I guess that's a good thing."

Len looked back at Miku. "The only relationships I'm worried about is my sibling relationship with you and my relationship with Miku."

"You know what?"

"Hm?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"If Miku were awake with us, she'd tell you that you worry too much."

Len chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm being too serious. We used to all have fun right?"

Rin nodded. "Yep, we all three did, including Mikuo. Of course, all this…stuff, I guess happened and now we're all too serious and wrapped up in saving lives of those who used to be safe."

He thought so too, everything changed with that one call. All Len wanted to do was reward Rin because she was doing great in school. Then Rayla called, it all went downhill from there. "I guess it can only get better after this."

"Hopefully." Rin said.

"That's true."

Len sighed and sat down next to Rin, sliding an arm across her shoulders. "Well, if it doesn't I guess we're prepared right?"

"Yeah, and you'll have to let me help."

"Not making any promises Rin."

Rin smiled. "And if ya don't let me join, then I'll force my way in and you won't stop me."

The blond tossed his head back and laughed. He then face Rin. "Until then sis, until then."

"Hey, with our rotten luck it's bound to happen." Rin pointed out.

"Well, that's no mystery. I think everyone know of our bad luck."

The two were stopped by a rapid beeping. Len jumped to his feet, it was Miku. Her heartbeat was moving really fast, she was unstable. Rin stood, her hand close to her chest, a frightened look on her face. "Go get the doctor!" Len ordered, his twin running out of the room.

Len grabbed Miku's hand with one if his, the other calling up Oliver and Nina. "Hey, Lenny!"

"Nina! Get over here now! We need those last two fragments! NOW!"

"What? What's happening Len?"

"It's Miku, her heart, at the rate it's going, she, she can die. I don't know what happened, she was fine, then suddenly, it just…"

"We're on our way. We'll find those fragments."

Len hung up, dropping his phone in his pocket and grabbing Miku's hand with both of his hands. "Please Miku, stay with me. I beg of you, from the bottom of my heart, don't die before I do."


	10. Together We Can Do It

~Chapter Nine~ Together We Can Do It

_**Nina's POV**_

My heart was racing when I got that call. I knew what was happening, Miku was dying, we were taking too long and the virus, from what Len told us, was kicking in and killing her. I didn't want that, not in the least bit.

I looked over at Oliver, he looked tense and rigid. I looked at the road ahead, tightening my grip on the steering wheel. Yeah, I can drive, I look like I'm sixteen, but in reality I'm probably twelve years old, a year younger than Oliver.

"What are we going to do? We don't even know where to begin looking for the last two fragments, they've never been found before." I said. "I don't know, but we have to try. If Miku dies, we're going to live with that guilt. We told Len about the Acriassi, and if we can't save her like we said we would, then we'd be guilty. It would be like a lie."

"But, it's not our fault that nobody can find them. It's like they don't exist." I said.

"Yeah, but we never told Len that we knew that it would be impossible to find the last two." Oliver said.

I sighed, pulling up to the side of the road where Len stood. The blond yanked open the car door on the passenger side. "We have to go. NOW!"

I stepped out of the car, walking around the front of it. Oliver nodded at me and I shut the door. "Len, you see there's something we never told you."

"It can wait. I have to save Miku."

"You can't." I said quietly.

Len didn't hear. "C'mon Nina, let's get going." He said, walking to the driver's side.

I grabbed his wrist. "You can't save her!" I shouted, luckily the area was empty and no one heard.

He stopped and looked at me. "W-what?"

"Len, you can't save Miku without the last two fragments. And the thing is, no one on Earth has ever been able to find them, ever."

The blond stared at me, he yanked his wrist away. He shook his head, his eyes telling me that he didn't want to believe me. "We never told you because we thought that we'd be the first in history to find it, but we can't and now it's too late."

Len walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He gave me a firm shake. "Why did you even bother to show?! If you knew that she'd die in the end, why'd you bother with the Acriassi? You should've just left me and Miku alone. All you did was cause me to suffer even more than before."

I looked at the ground. "I can't believe I trusted you guys!" He threw his hands in the air. "It's just like before! I screwed up again and this time I'm losing her for good." I looked up at him.

Len backed away, tears in his blue eyes, a heartbroken expression on his face. I flinched. "All you guys did was make it worse." He said, walking down the street, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Len!" I called after him. He stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

He looked at me and shook his head, before walking off. "Whatever."

I stayed there, standing there. Oliver was right, the guilt would consume me. I'd live with it forever. Oliver came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. "It's alright Nina. You can cry."

And I turned around facing him; I buried my face in his chest, crying my eyes out. I couldn't do a thing. I couldn't save the girl that called my original self a friend, the one that loved Len, the one and only girl that would risk her life to save even strangers.

She was going to die and it was all my fault. _Oi! Nina, stop crying._

I looked over my shoulder, right there was a ghost of Myna. She looked exactly like me aside from the eyes. We had the same short brown hair, the same light skin tone, and she had identical brown eyes, I one green one brown.

We shared the same attire as well. A black pair of shorts, a black tank top covered by a black jacket that had TAPOUT spelled out in the front, and the same knee high black converse. _You _can_ save Miku. You just have to find out what you and Len are._ Myna said, smiling.

What we are? What does she mean? I don't get it. Well, he's human and I'm a creation. What did that have to do with anything? So what if he was human and I'm not? Everyone on the planet is human, well people are, except for me.

_I don't get it._ I thought.

_ Oh come on, look into it. You know that you have the answer. It's pretty simple._

_ What do you mean Myna! I don't understand. Explain it to me, please,_ I begged.

Myna sighed and jumped up on top of some random person's car. _Well, as you know. The Acriassi is made up of about what, six parts? Well, four of them can be found anywhere upon this Earth. Only a few people had succeeded in finding the fragments. But do you know why the Acriassi has been shattered into tiny little pieces? _

I shook my head. "Nina. Are you okay?"

I remembered Oliver's presence. "I need to take a walk. Wait for me?"

"Sure." He said.

I stepped away and started off down the street. _No, I don't know why it shattered._

_ Well, you see the Acriassi used to be one giant crystal. But everything has a creator, or in this case, creators. Two siblings created the Acriassi, Hexteria and Raisri. Hexteria was the elder brother; he always looked after his little sister, Raisri since she was frail and small._

_ Anyways, the two used their abilities to create the Acriassi, a crystal that would help their people. One day, Hexteria was admiring the great crystal. The brother reached out to touch, just like the many times he and Raisri had done before. However, something happened._

_ The crystal shattered into tiny little pieces, crystal fragments. The Acriassi repelled Hexteria's ability, but in doing so it shattered. Why did it repel his powers? Well, it was because if Acriassi's power mixed within._

_ Hexteria didn't understand why his sister's power had rejected him. He realized that there powers were never meant to be together. And yet, Acriassi stayed by his side, until his powers destroyed her. Hexteria cried every night, wanting to bring his sister back to him._

_ But sadly, the elder brother couldn't. When the time came, he scattered the remains of the Acriassi Shards across the globe, and removed himself from the world. It was said that Acriassi and Hexteria would be born again, even though they will be named nothing but an ability. _

_ Hexteria wanted to rid the world of anything that was related to him and Acriassi, but why make the people suffer? That's why he scattered them about the globe. And once all four fragments have been gathered, you need two people, the original creators._

I looked up at Myna. Two people, the creators. Hexteria and Raisri. Then it clicked. Len and I, _we_ have to save Miku. I'm the Raisri and Len is the Hexteria! I wrapped Myna in a hug. "Thank you. I promise I'll take good care of her, just like you would."

Myna stared and her expression softened, she smiled. "Good luck Nina. I believe you." And she disappeared.

I turned around, going in the direction of the hospital. I pulled out my cell and called Oliver on speed dial. "Nina?"

"Oliver, take a cab or walk. I need you to meet me at the hospital."

"Huh? Why?"

I smiled and looked up at the sky. "I know how to save Miku."

"How?"

"If we work together, we can do it." I said and hung up.

It was true, Hexteria and Acriassi were going to help me out with this situation, whether they wanted to or not. But hey, what am I thinking? I _am_ Acriassi, and I want to help Miku.


	11. Finally Together

~Chapter Ten~ Finally Together

Len looked at Miku, no expression on his face. "I failed you Miku. I promised to bring you back and yet, I never had a chance. I'm sorry." He said.

Rin stepped into the room. "Len, are you okay?"

He didn't answer. Rin sat down next to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "What's wrong?"

Len broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I never stood a chance Rin. I never had a chance at saving her. She was going to die anyways. And I was an idiot to actually believe in it, this stupid crystal."

She wiped Len's tears away. "What happened? I thought you went out to go find the last two fragments."

"Turns out this dumb crystal has two permanently missing fragments, nobody has _ever_ found them. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Oh Len, Miku, she's…"

"Yeah, I'm going to lose her for real."

Rin's blue eyes brimmed with tears. She buried her face in his shoulder. Her cries made him feel even worse. Len wrapped his arms around her as well. They sat there, crying, Miku lying their silently. It was so hard, to see her get shot, promise to save her, and then you fail because you were never told the truth.

_**Nina's POV**_

I dashed up the steps of the hospital, Oliver right behind me. "What did you mean? If we work together we can do it?"

"Len and I, the Hexteria and Raisri are the missing pieces. They created the Acriassi, so it's only right, they created it with their powers Oliver. So that means that to recreate the Acriassi and bring back Miku, you need Len and me.

"That's why no one was ever to find the last two. It's not a fragment, it's people." I said.

"Wow, how'd you figure it out?"

"A blast from my past." I smiled, thinking of Myna.

I know I can save her. Len can't give up now, and if he does. I'll smack some sense into that blond.

_**Len's POV**_

Rin had finally cried herself to sleep, yet Len was still awake. He laid Rin down on the sofa and walked over to Miku. The door burst open, revealing a heavy breathing Nina and Oliver, determination burning in their eyes.

"What do you two want? To make my life more miserable?"

Nina glared, stomping up to me. "Listen up Lenny, we're here to help."

"Whatever."

"We can save Miku."

"Just shut up Nina! You haven't done a thing! All you do is make people hurt, make them sad! You can't do anything!"

Nina lashed out. She pulled back her fist and snapped it forward, knocking Len right on his butt. "No, _you_ shut up!" She snapped. "I'm trying to help her, not only as Myna, but as myself. You're my friend Len and there's no way I'd want you to suffer! Don't you get that! I'm not here to hurt you or make you cry. I want to help."

Len looked up at her, his blue eyes wide with shock. Nina dropped to her knees. "Everyone wants to help. Why do think everyone has gone out looking for it. Even the ghost that haunts my past, reminds me that I'm not her, Myna, wants to help."

Oliver sighed, helping Len back to his feet, then Nina. "We're all here to help Len. Nobody wants you to go alone and if you suffer, we suffer along with you." He grinned. "That's what friend's do right?"

Len looked at the two and then Rin. They did mean it. If he suffered, so did they, all of them. "Okay, I got it. Thanks guys." He turned to Nina. "And thank you Nina, I think I had a blond moment there."

Nina smiled and lightly punched him in the cheek. "Just call me up if you need to have some sense knocked back into that head of yours."

Len smiled as well. "So what do you suggest?"

"Suggest?! Ha! I know what I'm doing Len. You see, me and you are the missing parts to save Miku. The people that originally created the Acriassi, Hexteria and Raisri."

"So that's why no one found the missing pieces?"

"Yeah." She said.

Nina grabbed the crystal fragments and cupped them in her hand, then dropped them in his hands. "Okay, here we go." She said, covering his hands and the fragments with her hands.

For a moment nothing happened, then their hands glowed brilliantly. Nina looked at Oliver and they smiled in amazement at each other.

When the light died down, Nina removed her hands. Right there in Len's hands was the Acriassi Crystal. "There it is." She said.

Len looked tearful as he walked over to Miku, crouching down next to her. "Please, save her. Wake Miku Hatsune from her slumber."

Nothing happened. Len looked at Miku, tears falling. "Work darn it. Save her!" Len cried.

She didn't even flinch. Len dropped the crystal on the bed and cried by her side, his face buried into the blankets. He sobbed, his whole body trembling in heartbreak.

Nina turned away, burying her face in Oliver's shoulder. There was a light rustle in the room. A soft and caring hand landing on Len's head. The blond looked up, seeing Miku, awake and smiling softly. "I knew you could do it Len."

"Oh Miku!" He cried, wrapping his arms around her.

Nina turned around, looking at Miku. "And thank you Nina." Miku smiled. "Thank you so much."

She nodded, resisting the urge to hug her. "If it weren't for Myna, I wouldn't have known what to do."

Miku smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm so happy." She whispered.

Len looked up at her. "Don't ever leave me again. You hear me?"

And he leaned up, kissing Miku on her lips. She closed her eyes, it felt good to be back home, awake. Len pulled back, but holding Miku close, her head resting on his chest. Miku smiled, her eyes still closed, tears streaming down her now colored cheeks. "I don't plan on it. I swear I'll never leave you again Len."

They stayed that way, silence ringing through the room. "I love you." Miku finally said.

"I love you too." Len said, resting his head on hers.


	12. Afterwords

~AFTERWORDS~

"C'mon Mi-Chan, you have to hurry." Nina said, pulling Miku down the street.

Miku was breathing hard. "We've been running to long, I'm out of practice Nina. Where are we even going?"

"Lenny and Oliver said to keep it a secret. I keep my word, just like when I say you're going to like it."

The teal haired girl just shook her head, tripping over her feet, but catching her balance. "Careful, Mi-Chan, Len won't want you to get hurt."

She smiled and continued to follow after the brunette. It had been a least a month since Miku woke up, everything seems just like the way it was before Rayla, especially with Nina, she reminded everyone too much of Myna. It was actually really funny to see all of Whit Lightning's member's reactions.

All except Ryder's he was crying, even Nina was. They now live together, of course, even though Ryder disagrees, Nina and Oliver now date. The funny thing was, Luna and Ayden seemed to have something going on..

Rin was especially happy, she cried, laughed, and then cried again. She even took Miku shopping just a few days ago. They even got her hair cut back to its original length because it overgrew in the time she was out in a coma.

Len took her out on many dates, even though the first was crashed by everyone spying, apparently, it was Mikuo's idea. That didn't surprise Miku in the least.

And not to mention, Akita finally got up the urge to ask Christi out. It was so cute, the way they both blushed so deeply. Christi fainted, thinking that it wasn't real, but they started dating anyways. And it seem that Rin has a crush on Mikuo now, or maybe she always had one, but no one ever noticed.

"Here we are Mi-Chan!" Nina shouted, gesturing to headquarters.

Of course, Ryder was thinking about removing White Lightning with Rayla gone, there was no real threat. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see." Nina winked.

The two walked up to the door, well, technically, Nina skipped. She knocked on the door, it creaked open, showing off a dark room. Nina jumped forward, facing Miku and threw her hands in the air. The room lit up, loud pops went off, then claps. Everyone stood there, clapping and smiling at Miku. "Ready?!" Nina called, everyone looked at each other and nodded. "One, two, three!"

There was a loud chorus of, "Welcome Back Miku!"

Len stepped forward, grabbing Miku's hands, Oliver too, sliding an arm across Nina's shoulders. "Do you like it?" Len asked.

"No," Everyone groaned. "I LOVE it!" Miku shouted, everyone smiled and cheered.

"I'm glad. We all planned it for you. Ever since you came back, we all made preparations. WE wanted to surprise you."

Rin jumped at Miku from the side, squeezing her close. "Welcome back Miku." She smiled, nuzzling her cheek against Miku's.

Mikuo walked up. "Glad you like it sis."

Luna and Ayden walked up as well. "Glad to have you back. It wasn't the same." Ayden said. Akita jogged up, holding Christi's hand. "It really wasn't." He sighed.

"But, we enjoyed helping to look for the Acriassi." Christi put in.

Ryder came up. "Good to see you awake and doing well young Hatsune."

"Thank you, all of you."

Kimi, Jason, and Ethan popped up. "We missed you!" Kimi grinned widely.

Rin released Miku and pushed her at Len, the blond male catching her. "C'mon you two love birds." Rin smiled.

Miku laughed and pressed her lips to Len's a roar of applause. When they pulled back, they both smiled at each other.


End file.
